


Insults & Injuries

by SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Reader Insert, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki/pseuds/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel fights for his life, and the reader has to get creative to try and help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insults & Injuries

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are internal thoughts & prayers.

Being involved with an Angel was hard work. You were constantly worried about him, whenever he was away from you. Yes, Castiel had technically died and been brought back to life on numerous occasions, brought back to life each time by God no less. Castiel was a ‘superior being’ too, infinitely times stronger than you, a powerful creation of the lord. You knew it was silly to worry about _HIM_ , when he could bring you back from the dead, but still, you couldn’t help but worry.

Take right this minute, you were seriously worried for his well-being. You were both engaged in battle against hunter and angels alike in an old abandoned warehouse, after being tricked into checking it out by a false lead on a case. You were dodging bullets, and throwing punches left right and centre. Castiel was going to toe with another Angel, and it looked like the other guy was winning. You were worried sick that you were about to lose him.   _This is stupid,_ you thought to yourself, panting as you dodged just in time from a swipe of a knife aimed at your face.   _I’m supposed to be fighting the asshole that grabbed my ass in the bar last night, and all I can think about is how Cas is doing over there.  He’s an_ angel _; been fighting longer than I’ve been alive.  He’ll be fine._ You take another breath, blocking a punch at your midsection and aim a kick at the other man’s ribs.  Your logic sounded false even to you, like you were trying too hard to convince yourself. _If I die because I was distracted, Bobby will never let me live it down._

As you dodged another bullet, and ducked a punch aimed at your face, a thought came to you. Normally, when you were worried about Cas, you prayed to him. He always said that he heard your prayers, and they gave him strength. Praying to Castiel now, however, wouldn’t give him strength or help him, even if you could spare the attention for it. It would only distract him, drawing his focus on you and if you didn’t want him to lose focus and get hurt, or God forbid, be killed. What if you prayed to the other Angel? What if you could distract him with your prayers? You doubted it would work, but you had to give it a shot.

_Hey Douchebag Angel. Do you like Sandwiches? I so hope you do, as we are going to tie you to the bed later, and Castiel will ram his dick up your arse as I ride your puny little meat stick that you call a dick._

You didn’t see if your prayer had a reaction, as you were too busy taking down a bad guy, but you continued to send out prayers to distract the Angel and give your boyfriend the upper hand.

_Hey AssButt! Who was better to deep throat, Metatron or God? I’m only asking, because everyone in heaven and hell knows how much you love sucking the boss’ cock!!_

_You listening to me you winged cocksucking asshole?! I’m curious, was your pathetic excuse of an ass at the back of the line to suck Daddy off, or did Zachariah bump you out the line because he wanted another turn?? I am oh so curious._

As you feinted to your left, and swung your elbow into the gut of the dude who just wouldn’t cease and desist, you continue sending prayers towards the two fighting angels. You hoped; you couldn’t pray, you were already doing that; that they were having some sort of effect, and that Cas was gaining the upper hand. As you felt a bullet make contact with your shoulder, you cried out in pain, causing you to send out an expletive prayer.

_Hey, Assface! Yeah you, ya blistering shit show! You think you’re scary? You think you’re gonna win this? Well think again, Fuck Nugget!!! Hell, I bet Garth could kick your slimy, pathetic ass all the way back to heaven without even breaking a sweat!_

The pain in your shoulder was slowly increasing, yet you battled on, managing to stab your knife into the douche hunter that you were fighting, causing him to stumble back, and fall onto a rusty metal spike sticking up out of the floor.

With your fight won, you leant against one of the supporting pillars in the warehouse, the gunshot in your shoulder slowly bleeding out under your hand that was applying pressure to the wound. You felt your legs start to buckle, and you slid down the pillar onto your backside. Now that there was no gun fire or ugly grunting coming from the now dead hunter, you could hear the sounds of Angel blades repeatedly coming together. You knew you would end up passing out from the blood loss, so you sent out one last prayer, making this the crudest, most foul prayer you could think of.

_Now listen here you cock juggling thundercunt, you seem to be laboring under the delusion that I give 2 fucks about your opinion when in reality your existence isn’t even a blip on my radar! So, stick a memory card up your ass and save that shit for someone else, you cocknosed, duck-lipped, two bit, camel-toed crackwhore!_

Just as you were about to pass out, you felt a hand land on your good shoulder, causing you to look up into a pair of the most gorgeous baby blue eyes, and smile. Cas obviously sensed your pain, and just as the world went black, you felt a cold tingling sensation course through your body, stemming from your injured shoulder. You didn’t feel Castiel scoop you up into his arms, and whisk you back to the motel you were holed up in. Nor did you hear him whisper something into your ear when he placed you down on the bed.

Waking up after passing out, you find yourself back in your motel room, your angel boyfriend watching you from a chair near the door. As soon as you stir, and try to sit up, he’s over to you quicker than you can blink. Cas helps you to sit up, before looking at you with a look of pure mischief in his eyes. You feel your heart speed up, and your breath catches in the back of your throat. As if if reading your mind, Cas smirks, before finally speaking, his voice an octave lower than normal.

  
“I heard everything. Every single prayer you sent up into the Angel air waves. I heard them all. You my little human, have some serious filthy thoughts. For your language, you need to be punished. Severely punished.”


End file.
